The invention concerns an application device, in particular a makeup device comprising a first region for storing a fluid, gel-like or pasty product. In that respect the invention relates in particular to a makeup device which is used in conjunction with eyelash makeup or mascara or the like. The invention however is not limited to that use.
Application devices of the above-indicated kind are known. These conventionally involve what are known as dip systems in which an application member or applicator is dipped into the first region to load the applicator with the product. Those conventional devices need improvement:
Due to the applicator being dipped into the product the product can be contaminated, in particular with germs, as a result of which it can become unusable. In order that the applicator can dip into the first region at all, a comparatively large opening is required, and that involves a comparatively large surface area for air to act thereon, in regard to the stored product. That gives rise to the risk of the stored product drying out or ageing. In addition, in the case of viscous products the applicator, after being dipped thereinto, leaves behind a crater-like depression which entails an increase in the surface area open to attack by the air. In addition, in view of the crater-like depression, a lady user could be induced to “help things along” for example with water because she had the impression that the product had dried out, thereby involving serious risks of contamination. Added to that is the fact that, when loading product for example onto an applicator in brush form having a stem, the product can also pass onto the stem, whereby the stem becomes increasingly fouled. In addition precise metering is not possible. It is also to be observed that wiper devices which are conventionally provided are admittedly operative radially but not axially, and for that reason lumps of the product remain on the applicator, and they result in overapplication and smudging in use, for example when applying makeup. If those lumps are wiped off for example on a paper tissue, then product is wasted. Finally a problem is also to be found in the fact that dried-out crumbly residues which are to be found under some circumstances on the applicator are mixed into the stored product when the applicator is dipped, or dipped again, into the first region.
The object of the present invention is to improve the device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification in such a way that the above-described disadvantages and problems are eliminated.